


A Melody Played on the Strings of our Souls

by DresdenComplex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's the DJD, M/M, Mech Preg, Original Character(s), Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tags and characters updated as work progresses, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Female Character, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DresdenComplex/pseuds/DresdenComplex
Summary: Kaon and Vos have become Conjunx Endura and they begin their own little family. However, raising a sparkling in the environment of the DJD comes with its own set of challenges. Will Kaon, Vos, and their sparkling be able to face the challenges the universe throws at them and come out unscathed on the other side?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my epic that I came up with a catchier title for than 'The Life and Times of Kaon and Vos' XD This is my main, ongoing work. Updates may be slow as I tend to write in a very disjointed order, so bear with me! As always, if you see any egregious errors in spelling or grammar, please be sure to let me know!  
> Sentences in italics are spoken in Primal Vernacular~
> 
> Thanks very much and I hope you all enjoy!

The attraction had been mutual and instantaneous. From the moment Forestock has arrived at the DJD base on Messatine Kaon had taken notice. The sniper rifle’s lithe frame had been enough of a draw, his quirky way of speech had been endearing, and his emphatic love of torture had just sealed the deal.  
Vos, for his part, fell in love with the soulless black pits where Kaon’s optics should have been. He always did like them a little creepy…erm…eccentric. He could have done without the partially domesticated Turbofox, but everything else about the electric chair was an instant turn on. After seeing the way he could take down a hapless victim Vos had been hooked.  
Kaon had made the first move, which had thrown Vos off guard. For what the scientist knew Kaon was Tarn’s. Needless to say he had been elated when it all began, and the two fell down the rabbit hole faster than the petrorabbits would have. Their courtship lasted perhaps a mere vorn before Kaon initiated the Conjunx Ritus.   
It seemed like a whirlwind that went by in mere moments. The Act of Intimacy, Act of Disclosure, and Act of Profference had moved along without a hitch, and when the Act of Devotion came Vos was more than ready to finally cement their bond for the ages. And so it had passed and their lives together began. 

Vos whined as he languished over the chair Kaon was currently sitting in. The communications officer was currently engrossed in updating The List and didn’t seem to be taking the slightest hint to pay attention to his mate. After another several minutes of silence Vos huffed, removing himself from the back of the chair and opting to stand at Kaon’s side finally settling on draping himself across Kaon’s lap.  
“Yes?” he finally asked not looking down from his task, earning another huff from Vos.  
_“Are you almost done?”_ Vos asked in a grumpy tone. Kaon was still working at learning to perfectly understand primal vernacular but he did his best to decipher what Vos was whining about.  
“Maybe…” he replied simply, continuing to clack away at the keyboard in front of him. Vos rolled his optics.  
“Dddddoooonneeeee?” he keened in Neocybex.  
“Maybe…” Kaon repeated. That earned him a whack from Vos. He could only laugh as he finally turned from the computer, scooping the lithe scientist into his arms, nuzzling him affectionately. “What’s the matter, Love? I know you hate it when I have to work on boring things like this, but you seem especially annoyed tonight.”  
Vos giggled, returning the nuzzle, happy Kaon’s attention was finally on him. As to what was troubling him, well…he wasn’t sure he was ready to talk about it. Instead of answering, Vos opted for hiding his face against Kaon’s chest. He could hear his mate’s spark pulse putting him at ease. Maybe…it would be alright if he opened up.  
“Kaon…” he warbled, looking up to meet where Kaon’s optics should have been. The communications officer cocked his helm, waiting for Vos to continue. He’d never seen him quite like this. The scientist was usually quite animated. Now he was considering his words.  
“Empty…” he finally managed in Neocybex. Kaon raised a brow ridge. He wasn’t quite sure what Vos was getting at.  
“I’m…not sure I follow,” he said gently not wishing to annoy or upset Vos. The scientist merely sidled out of Kaon’s grip a little and tapped at his spark chamber before his hand went further down, tapping at his middle before he repeated himself.  
“Empty,” he insisted, but more firmly. Kaon heard the taps clearly, gleaning where they were placed by the different sounds that the different thicknesses in Vos’ armor made. It took him a moment, but it finally began to dawn on him what Vos was getting at.  
“Oh…OH!!!” he said finally. Honestly he couldn’t help but smile widely as he pulled Vos in close again. “So…you want a sparkling, huh?” Vos squeaked a little in embarrassment but he finally nodded. There really was no need to be so shaky or embarrassed around Kaon, but he was still getting used to being open but such matters as this.   
Vos had never felt the want…or need to breed quite as he was feeling it now that he had met Kaon. He never would have guessed how empty he could feel not being sparked and it was more torturous than he was expecting. However, things were a two way street when you were someone’s Conjunx. The initial reaction from Kaon seemed favorable enough, but Vos needed more than just a suspicion.  
He nodded eagerly to Kaon at the confirmation and purred as he cuddled close to his mate. Kaon kept grinning as he nodded as well. “It’d be so lovely to have a family with you, Vos,” he said happily, but as he thought his smile faded slightly. They were members of the DJD, some of the most feared bots in the universe. The logistics of raising a sparkling, let alone Vos carrying, were going to be tricky. Vos picked up easily on the shift in Kaon’s demeanor and he shrank a little wondering if Kaon was ultimately going to reject his proposition.  
“It’s not going to be easy…you know, raising a little one in this sort of environment. However, if you’re really serious…” Kaon found he couldn’t even finish his sentence before Vos was eagerly nodding to him again.  
_“I’ve never been more sure…I don’t want to be empty any longer. I want to start a family with you,”_ Vos said quickly, abandoning his attempts at Neocybex. Kaon got the large amount of what was said and could only smile gently as he leaned in to lay a kiss to Vos’ faceplate.  
“Alright then, Love. Let’s take the leap~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaon and Vos have been having difficulty conceiving their sparkling. However, it only takes one determined attempt to do the trick.

The dim lighting of the room allowed the shadows to play as intimately as the two mechs they impersonated. Metal lips met as glossa fought one another for control. For all the fearsomeness of the DJD they could at least be as tender with their bond mates as any other. At least this was true of Kaon and Vos.

Vos wrapped his arms languidly about his mate’s neck as the two kissed, pressing his body as close to the other as he could. His intentions were clear enough; they had been from the sultry look he had given Kaon to lead him to follow here. It felt as though every attempt they had made up to this point was for naught, that this was truly it. Tonight they fully intended to conceive their sparkling.

Vos purred as Kaon’s servos explored his sensitive frame, fingers hooking in the little spaces between his armor. The prowess behind those fingers was undeniable and it made shivers run up Vos’ spine. As they broke apart the small mech craned his neck, leaning his head back, allowing Kaon access to his sensitive throat cabling.

Kaon grinned, leaning in to nibble at the cables as Vos gripped tight to his mate. A moan escaped his lips as his body continued to heat up, every nip and touch igniting a fire in their wake. Charge was building up wildly in Vos’ frame merely from Kaon’ s touches and he could only attempt to make words that would make sense to his love.

“Kaaaoooon,” he managed to gurgle in Neocybex. “Neeeed yoooouuuu….” he warbled, pressing down so that their pelvic plating ground together, the sound of scraping metal making a fantastic harmony to them. Kaon couldn’t help but smirk against Vos’ neck, a surge running through his frame at the contact, at the plea from his lover. He pulled himself away from his task, tilting his helm to meet Vos’ optics, a hand coming up to tenderly cup the smaller mech’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, sweetspark, you’ll have me soon enough,” he assured as Vos purred at the touch, rubbing his cheek plating contently against Kaon’s servos. Kaon could smell the heady sent of Vos’ arousal, the smaller mech’s still covered valve already leaking lubricant around the seams. Kaon couldn’t remember a time seeing his mate so worked up, and he reveled in it.

“Oh love, the things I’m going to do to you tonight. I’m gonna make you feel real good,” Kaon purred, moving to whisper in Vos’ audial, making the smaller mech shudder again, another wave of arousal shooting through his frame at the mere sound of the other’s voice. Vos moved slightly, bringing their faces close, Kaon taking the hint and nuzzling against his partner. They carefully marked one another with their scent, a possessive yet loving gesture. Finding some semblance of composure Vos looked into the empty pits where Kaon’s optics should be, knowing full fell he could feel the gaze, managing to find his voice.

 _“Mmm, tell me, love. Worship me,”_ Vos gasped in Primal, no longer bothering to try to form words in Neocybex. Kaon’s smile widened at the order as he gently lay Vos on his back, laying a trail of heated kisses along his faceplate and down his neck cabling.

“You’re so beautiful. My precious little gun,” Kaon breathed. “We’re going to make the most beautiful sparklings.” Vos wriggled as his mate spoke, wrapping his legs about Kaon’s waist, bringing their modesty panels together again. He needed every word. He needed Kaon’s spike. As Kaon began to trace and kiss at sensitive transformation seams Vos trilled, arching his back into each touch. He felt overheated, charge rippling over his plating as Kaon continued his ministrations and his praises. His head swam until a small tapping brought him back to reality.

Kaon smirked at Vos as he tapped on his modesty panel, tracing small circles against the heated metal between the taps. “Open for me, love. Let me ravish you.” Vos’ fans kicked into high gear as he gratefully opened his panel, the biolights of his now exposed valve dazzling in the dim light. Vos’ scent filled their shared habsuite, his readiness to mate spilling from every inch of him.

Kaon vented deep, allowing the scent to rush through him, interface protocols cycling up to a fever pitch. He finally allowed his spike to spring free of its panel, prefluid already dripping from the tip. “Primus, Vos…you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen,” he breathed as he carefully flipped the smaller bot onto his front.

Vos complied easily, leaving his hips and aft in the air, spreading his legs to allow his love ample access to his dripping valve. “Kaon…please…” he begged. Who was Kaon to deny such a sweet little request from his beloved. Without a second thought he carefully got into position, allowing the tip of his spike to slide past tender valve folds. Vos keened as he balled his servos into fists. His valve was used to Kaon’s spike, but there was always a little sting and burn as his lover mounted him.

Kaon minded himself and was careful not to put Vos in too much discomfort as his spike pressed in ever deeper, the familiar feeling of Vos’ valve enveloping him. The lithe scientist keened when Kaon was finally fully seated in him, mumbling how nice it felt. Kaon grinned as he took a tighter hold of Vos’ hips and began a steady pace. The little noises Vos made started out quiet but amped up to a loud pitch as Kaon skillfully hit every sensitive area the scientist could think of. His nodes sang as his voice filled the room like music, urging his partner on ever further.

Just as Vos began to see stars in his vision, he was flipped skillfully onto his front, which earned a small yelp of surprise. Kaon grinned, leaning down to nuzzle Vos. “Open for me again, love~?” he asked in a whisper to the scientist’s audial. Vos vented hard, the stimulation muddling his mind but he did as asked, opening his chest plating to reveal his spark, bright, blue, and pulsing. Kaon always wished that he could see it in all its beauty. His grin widened none the less as he opened his own plating before gently picking Vos up.

Their sparks vibrated in near tandem as the two drew close, their spark energy beginning to twine. Both gasped at the feeling, their pleasure amplifying as they pushed together, their sparks finally beating as one. As their sparks thrummed a poetic rhythm Kaon increased his pace, angling his hips in just the right way that he’d strike Vos’ ceiling node.

At the rush of sensation Vos veritably screamed as he held tight to his lover. He was reaching his peak quickly and his keening made Kaon keenly aware of his situation. Another carefully aimed thrust pricked Vos’ gestation chamber and the spill of energy from him let Kaon know to hit that spot exactly. With practiced precision it took only a few more thrusts to throw Vos over the edge at last.

His valve calipers pulled Kaon in as deep as he could go while the energy that surged forward from his spark made his lover’s head spin. Overwhelmed by the intense feelings Kaon found his own overload, spilling himself into Vos’ waiting gestation chamber, their sparks melding in harmony. Vos gasped as he was filled to the brim, panting hard as Kaon pulled out and their sparks separated. The scientist was sure he would fall over from overstimulation had Kaon not quickly steadied him, pulling him into a tight embrace as he lay them down.

Vos snuggled up close to his mate, sighing in contentment as Kaon petted his helm affectionately. This time it was going to work. Vos could feel it. He chittered happily as his optics grew heavy and Kaon chuckled. “You’re right, Love. This time, it’ll work~”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaon and Vos receive some good news

It was turning out to be another long night. Vos whimpered pitifully on the floor, his frame too overheated to stand being in the berth, a pail next to him, which he weakly clung to. He had already purged his tank of his daily rations…at least it felt that way, but the haze of nausea hung over him like a blanket still. He had been rather ill the last few days and lying about on the cool floor seemed about the only thing he could bring himself to do when recharge hadn’t mercifully overtaken him.

Kaon lay across from him, holding his free hand, gently rubbing at his knuckles. They were scheduled to see Nickel about all of this the next day, to which Vos was hoping he would last. Another wave of nausea hit suddenly, causing Vos to wretch as he weakly tried to right himself. Kaon helped him to sit up long enough for him to empty his tank yet again before laying him back down.

Kaon rubbed his back gently as tears began to stream down Vos’ faceplate. He was certain he would die before he ever made it to the morning. “It’s alright love,” Kaon cooed gently as he attempted to calm Vos down. Vos merely groaned as he curled into a ball, clutching tight to his abdomen.

 _“Dying…”_ Vos muttered. He was most certain that he was. That was all Kaon needed to hear before scooping Vos into his arms and carrying him out the door.

\---------------------------------------

Nickel couldn’t help but scowl as she looked at the two in her doorway. Kaon was looking far too overly concerned and Vos was looking absolutely wretched. She decided that’s what they were here for.

“Couldn’t wait until the morning huh?” she asked. Kaon and Vos merely whimpered in time. Rolling her optics Nickel sighed and stepped aside allowing them in. Kaon quickly took Vos over to the examination table and laid him down, wringing his hands in an anxious manner. The cool metal of the table was a blessing for Vos and he sighed, laying down as straight as he could, hoping beyond hope that the nausea would remain at bay at least for the moment.

Nickel yawned as she grabbed a scanner off a nearby table and a data pad off another. “So, what’s the problem?” she asked as she began to scan Vos.

“Days of nausea, near constant purging…” Kaon replied as he watched nervously. “He can’t even recharge for more than cycle or so…”

“Sounds like your run of the mill virus,” Nickel replied with another yawn as the scan continued, the read outs scrolling across the data pad in here free hand. “With all the foreign energon you get splattered with in the field I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s picked up something nasty.” Kaon nodded at Nickel’s hunch, but he was sure that it had to be more than that. Vos had veritably bathed in the energon of the ones on The List and he’d never been this sick. On the table Vos whimpered pitifully again trying to hold back another bought of vomiting as his tank twisted again.

“Hold on there, kid, we’re almost done,” Nickel replied as the scanner finished up its work, the final lines appearing on the data pad. With that she set the scanner down, sitting down to read over the results. “Here’s a bucket by the way,” she said, handing the receptacle over to Vos who immediately took it and purged yet again. “Mmm…gross,” Nickel muttered as he wheeled around in her chair, trying to focus on the data and not on the wretched noises coming from the exam table. Kaon frowned as he rubbed Vos’ back, trying in any small way to comfort him.

As Nickel reached near the bottom of the scan notes her optics widened a little and she read over a particular set of read outs several times before setting down the data pad. “Well then,” she began as Kaon and Vos looked over to her in near miserable expectation. “I suppose congratulations are in order.” The two looked to each other in confusion before looking back to Nickel who merely continued to look at them. Were they really this dense? Nickel pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at the ceiling before looking back to the two of them.

“Vos is carrying,” she finally said flatly. Kaon and Vos stared blankly for a moment, as if the news had bounced off of them entirely. Nickel just waited. “And that will sink in in 3…2…1…”

In the next instant Kaon had scooped Vos off the exam table and spun him around before pulling him into a tight hug, laughing in joy. Vos giggled in glee, holding tight to Kaon. Nickel even couldn’t help but smile as the realization hit them. They had been trying for a time now and she had to admit, it was ultimately rather satisfying to see their efforts come to fruition.

“As I said, congratulations you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but at least it's a happy one!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first chapter down! Sorry it was a shorter one for the opening. The next shouldn't be too far behind so stay tuned!


End file.
